Heretofore in welding fabric to a substrate, the fabric used was a belt-form fabric with a special design. As shown in FIG. 9A, at least a portion of the belt-form fabric is woven with a coarse weave. FIG. 9B illustrates how this fabric T is welded to a substrate in the form of a sheet, S. The coarsely woven portion t is sandwiched between a welding tape M and substrate S and heat-pressed so that the welding tape is melted and flows into the gaps of the coarsely woven portion t. Thus, the fabric T is united with substrate S.
Unfortunately, the conventional fabrics used for welding require that the welding tape M be correctly positioned on the coarsely woven portion of the belt-form fabric T overlapped on the welding zone of the substrate S. This correct positioning is troublesome, and requires considerable expenditure of time and labor.